sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Asonja the Dragonhog
About Asonja the Hedgehog is one of the more pessimistic hedgehogs. He always doubts himself and loathes social activity. The reason for this is because he has had a rough past, and refuses to look to the future since he knows it will be grim. All he wants to do is fix his past to get rid of his unrelenting nightmares that rush back to him like hot flashes. In the Heros Forever story line, he, Axel and Shira visit a land of the coast of Apotos. Its a small town that thinks that Robotnik a divine being and willingly loyal to them. Knowing that they are the bane of Robotnik's existence besides Sonic, Shira suggests they wear different clothing so they wont be recognized. His outfit is his black trench coat, a red ninja mask, with shirt, grey pants, a tie and fake devil tail and wings If he's mad enough, he'll LITERALLY burst into flames (Power acquired from Prometheus the Fire God) With this powerup, his melee attacks/sword attacks are increased tenfold, and can even shoot fireballs at a fast pace. However, it'll strain his body the longer he holds it, so it could be a weakness in combat. However, his worst case scenario is motion sickness. Any vehicle that he's on will leave him defenseless for 5 minutes minimum (2 hours maximum). Spinning around a few times counts as 5 seconds. If swords are nearby or any sharp objects, he will use them to his advantage along with his fire power. They'll burst into flames and his speed will increase. As stated before. it'll strain him the more he uses this ability. Personality Being the pessimistic hedgehog he is, it doesn't make him much of a threat to other people. When he's provoked enough, he'll start acting tough and will begin to fight, even when he doesn't want to. However when he's put into too much stress he'll eventually give up, knowing that he's going to loose. He doesn't try hard enough, even when he says he was doing his hardest. He refuses to work hard in ANY situation unless it's necessary. Relationships He doesn't have friends, but his only companion (who was forced to be with) is Axel the Hedgehog and HIS friends. He even has to go missions on them, which is the worst part for him. That's why he is usually shown away from a group of any kind, super quiet. Abilities Asonja is smart when he needs to, but doesn't think ahead that well or think very quickly. Therefore, it's easy to counterattack after he lands a hit which is pretty rare. Though, it is said he has some anger issues he needs to work out, but it's rarely been seen as he barely has any emotion visible at all. As stated before, being the hedgehog is normally isnt, he's slow, cannot spin-dash, cannot homing attack or anything basic like that. He only uses weapons around him or his fists. He's good with melee combat, and can best anyone depending on his mood. If he's confident, then he'll stand up to almost anything. If not, then he'll be dodging most of the time trying to gain time to think and plan his attack. Although his combat skills are amazing, his strength and overall speed are rather mediocre. His concentration is the worst, so it might be hard for him to get back onto track when he's brought off guard. However, he can easily come back when he knows he's in a dangerous situation. Occupation He is currently working in the Nimagi Freedom Fighters along with Axel and his friends. However, Asonja isn't very fond of helping people out, even when it's life or death situations. That's why Axel is the leader, so he can "toughen up the weak" Secrets He is known for not fighting because he's actually scared of it. When he was 8 years old when his parents and brother died by Robotnik, He couldn't fight at all. He cuts himself occasionally if he's feeling stressed but he doesn't show it in front of everyone. He disguises it as an accident or hides it completely. The more he feels depressed, the bigger the scar that will be visible. He shows no expression, because he always thinks no one cares about him. Hes had a painful backstory. He sometimes hums a song similar to "Haunted" by Evanescence. It's rare that he'll actually sing the lyrics if he really had to get it out of his chest. It may seem that Asonja doesn't like anything in particular. But he MIGHT have a crush on Raven the Panther. He's always wanting to show his love to her, but is too afraid to. Normal Stats Forms/Outfit Revenge (Based on "Disbelief") In an Alternate Universe where Raven has been dead for 1 whole year after an unknown ambush, Asonja has vowed to find whoever was responsible for her death. During this year, he has trained massively and searched for hours all across the globe. He refused to talk to his friends, and even take care of himself sometimes. His only goal: "Find that dirty sister killer" Chara Possessed (Non-Canon) Future Asonja There is a rare chance that anyone will see him. This Asonja is on a quest to fix any event that happens that ruins the future. He's 10x stronger than Present Asonja, and the new leader of the Nimagi Freedom Fighters. His quest is to save his future by preventing the deaths of his friends and soon his parents. Fire Asonja This is achieved in the Tournament of the Gods. Asonja would absorb the Fire he was thrown at from Prometheus the Fire God during training and release it into his own body to achieve a temporary catastrophic power boost (Similar to the Kaioken from DBZ) Level 2 This is achieved by merging his Chaos Power and Fire power together. However this does have some disadvantages considering the fact that Asonja just found out about his Chaos Energy and is highly unfamiliar with it, and he doesnt know how to use it. In addition, the strain that'll put on his body will be harder to regenerate afterwards and faster to ware him down. Note: He has NEVER used Chaos Energy before in his life, so this will be achieved sometime in his lifetime Wounded Outfit "2 year Time-skip" (Non-canon) Asonja was faced with a terrible decision. He was forced by Eggman to either sacrifice himself or suffer the loss of his friends which were captured in the process. This occurs when they were caught by the people of Apotos before they could infiltrate Robotnik's base. He chooses wrongly, and Eggman kills most of his friends except for Axel, who faked his death. After a month of grief and hiding, Axel has decided to look for Asonja, having a hunch that he was somewhere on Mobius. However, Asonja had already vanished showing only his trench coat that he left behind. Axel knew that he would never leave his trench coat behind, so he continued to search. Finally after 2 years of constantly searching, Axel has came across the island of Liviore, a hidden island that has been isolated from any civilization for hundreds of years. Once the island was found, he landed onto the island hoping to find Asonja there. When he went to the center of the island, a small hut was seen and he saw Asonja there wearing this outfit. Once he was asked why he vanished on everyone, his reply was "It's because the choice I made was my fate. Your fate is no more important than my own." On a separate note, Asonja will appear with this outfit after a time-skip later in the story. "Heroes Forever" Outfit This outfit is worn when Asonja has to disguise himself in the town of Apotos. Though he was told to not wear the trench coat since it gave his identity out quickly, he refuses to do so. Nobody knows why he refuses to give the trench coat away. "Destruction of the Wind" Outfit This outfit is only worn in more advanced missions, or what Asonja calls them "Solo Missions." Though, the Freedom Fighters aren't known for going out on missions solo (Except for Axel since he is the leader), he rarely goes with this outfit since he is always with everyone else. Though when he is seen with it on, he is completely mute, and sometimes with a hood on for stealth missions. Super Form Pretty obvious, though he refuses to transform in missions. He likes to be in his normal form since being in super form is "A waste of time and valuable energy" Dark Asonja Coming soon in Tournament of the Gods Hyper Asonja When Asonja and Axel absorb the power of the super emeralds they both became Hyper Axel and Hyper Asonja. The only time they turned into this form was the during the battle against Touko the False God. A being who is a fusion between Touden(Anti Axel) and Zuruko(Anti Asonja). They form together when Axel and Asonja gain the upper hand in the fight between dimensions. Metal Asonja Asonja was turned into a robot! It took away his memories and emotions and almost killed Raven. This creation was made by Dr. Martin, Raven's creator from Greece. He was returned back to normal by one of Martin's assistants, Zach, since he knew that Raven would destroy Asonja. However, he still lost his memory and emotions after he returned to normal. Luckily in one months time, he would return to normal. However Raven and Zach took a more risky route by turning him back into a robot. However when that happened, he couldnt turn back to normal until 1 week to let the machine cool down for the time being. This was considered to be Raven's roughest week in Greece. Category:Male Category:Hedgehogs Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Pessimist Category:Solo Category:Colorless Category:Charcters with Fire Powers Category:Chaotic Neutral